Angel
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: This was a perfect child, something equivalent to an angel. For Carela!


**This story is for little Carela! I hope this story is a good enough birthday present for this amazing little child! And I spent an hour or so trying to find out what your name meant, Carela, so now you know what your name means! I then realized Violet means only flower. I was annoyed by this for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, nor do I own Carela. So yeah. I own nothing. **

_**Angel**_

She was perfect.

(In every single way.)

She was perfect even before she was born, with loving and dedicated parents. Everything they did for her was carefully thought out; her room, her baby shower, even her name.

Sonny and Chad decided on Carela Violet, meaning Strong and Courageous Flower.

When she was born, everyone thought her to be adorable. There was a small tuft of brown hair on top of her head, and her bright blue eyes sparkled under the lights. She had her mother's face shape except she had her dad's nose, and was very healthy. She was spoiled by her parents, but they also managed to keep her grounded.

She was an overachiever, learning how to read at two years old, potty trained at a year and a half, and learned how to talk and walk three weeks before her first birthday. She guest stared on shows and was in movies until four, when her parents decided she needed to have a more normal education.

They signed her up for Kindergarten at a private school fifteen minutes away, where she got to hang out like a normal girl. By the age of ten, you could see she was destined to be perfect. She was a perfectionist. Her blonde hair was always neatly combed, and what she wore was beautiful enough to be on the cover of a fashion magazine. Her blue eyes still sparkled, and she had long arms and legs. She was a straight-A student, as well as athletic and artistic.

Then life started going downhill. A new girl, by the name of Juliana showed up. She became the most popular girl in the school after this, taking Carela's long inhabited spot. This shocked the girl, but she was okay with it. Everyone still liked her, and it was because she was one of the nicest, prettiest, sweetest girls on the planet. Everything she did had good intentions.

Juliana was rude to everyone, always bragging, showing off, and bullying others. The young blonde had never seen this before. What should she do? She had no idea. She tried to stand up for them, and that helped a lot. Then Juliana found a new target.

"Hey Brownie!" She would call out every day. Carela found this a rather ironic insult, seeing that the mean girl of the school was blonde as well. "Why are you so happy, dimwit? There's so many other people who have it way worse than you do! Do you ever think of them?" Carela would roll her eyes and walk off.

Then she started thinking off the less fortunate. They did have it a lot worse! What was wrong with her? Whenever she was sad about something, she'd tell herself, "_You shouldn't be sad about this! People who are starving have a better attitude than you! Suck it up, loser." _

Juliana gained friends who were just as mean. They would push and trip Carela, make fun of her, and even date the guys Carela liked, even if she couldn't stand them. Her friends had noticed that this was making her less herself, and helped her stick up for herself and others. Her friends helped keep her confidence up, and Carela went back to sticking up for others as well. Soon enough, the teachers had found out, and Juliana didn't bully again.

After that, Carela was back to being perfect again. She didn't try, it just came naturally. Soon, she had come up with an idea to form a charity helping underprivileged kids reach their dreams! Even the media was having a hard time finding anything bad to say about her at all, even she went to a press conference with her parents and two siblings.

Sonny and Chad were extremely proud of their daughter. Her siblings wanted to be just like her. Someone from the press asked who held their family together, Sonny or Chad. They both answered with Carela, saying that whenever anyone would fight or get into a mood, she'd be there helping them out. At the age of 18, she graduated from High School with High Honors, and every teacher saying she was one of the best students they had had.

Now you may think, "That's not possible. A teen being seemingly perfect in Hollywood is impossible." It's possible, my friend. She had her days, where she thought nothing would work. She fought, she argued, and she felt nothing would ever be nice again. But was it? Yes. All in all, she was seemingly perfect. Or at least, as perfect as a person can be.

She went on to be a great adult, winning People's Woman of the Year award, and stayed ever so humble. She was mistaken for an angel, helping others in their time of need and forming her charity called Destiny, helping underprivileged kids take classes and participate in different things to help them reach their dreams and get out of poverty like she wanted. But isn't that what an angel is, a hero of sorts, filled with kindness, love, and hope?

I would think so.

**Review please!**


End file.
